Improvise
by CindyBaby
Summary: Wyatt, Lucy, Rufus and Flynn finds themselves in a bit of a jam.


**I don't own Timeless or any of it's characters.**

He's watching her. Like always she can feel his eyes on her, his constant presence around her. It's become as familiar to her as her own. They haven't talked about the lingering glances, his solid hands always touching some part of her, and the tension… No they haven't talked about the tension between them which is so thick nowdays that she could cut it would a knife if she had one. Wyatt has one, she knows. Has seen him use it several times. If she were honest with herself she would have admitted that the tension has always been between them, right from the start, but she she's afraid and she's not ready to admit that either so she runs, she avoids, until she can't bear it anywhere and finds herself back in his presence. Lured by his hand reaching for hers, his hand on her shoulder stopping her/pushing her forward, his hand on the small of her back who just once had slipped a little too far down, making her eyes snap to his, and his own widen before jerking his hand back as if burned, a husky _sorry_ breathed out between clenched teeth. They both feel it, and they both know it. Even Rufus knows, his expression ranging from amused, pleased and awkward from time to time. But she's holding back, stepping back when he's stepping forward, only to fly to his side as soon as something happens. Seeking his comfort and guidance.

The last few days had been horrid, they had been captured by some turn of the century soldiers and things were looking grim when someone else had been pushed into their small jail cell.

Flynn.

Wyatt had immediately pushed Lucy and Rufus behind him, ignoring the disgruntled look on both their faces. Suffice to say, hard words were spoken, threats issued, and a fist or two flew before they'd listened to reason. Apparently they were all captured. Things went from bad to worse when a guard started sending Lucy leering looks, suggesting that since she was traveling with so many males she wouldn't be opposed to a little tussle, as he said. Wyatt had gritted his teeth so hard that a shiver ran down her back. She placed a hand on his arm just as he let out a quiet growl, his eyes promising death to the guard on the other side of the bar. Rufus had muttered about disgusting times and even more morally low individuals in this era. Even Flynn's eyes had tightened for a moment.

It was so obvious that she could have slapped herself when she saw they keys dangling from the man's pocket. So many times had she felt like her femininity was just a burden to the team, something that was a problem and a danger to them all, but now… now she realized that it could also be a weapon. If only she could learn how to use it, and she figured, what better time than the present to do some practicing?

"I have an idea" She spoke quickly when the guard had left them alone for a moment.

Lucy knew she wasn't a soldier, far from it actually. But if there was anything she despised, then it was being told what she couldn't do (probably mommy issues she guessed). Now, facing a wall of three protective males she was the one gritting her teeth.

"No. Absolutely not" Wyatt's voice was final, arms crossed, a move which would normally be seen as defensive but now only signaled that he was serious and not going to back down. She glared at him, their eyes meeting in a silent battle of wills. Her stubborn and rebellious, his determined and firm.

"Really, Lucy, that kind of seems like the worst idea ever. Somewhere above stealing a grenade and setting it off in here. That would still have been a better idea". He closed his mouth with an audible click and shrugged out a "sorry" at her betrayed look.

"As much as it pains me, I have to agree with these two. It does seem reckless and stupid" Flynn agreed.

"No one asked you" She glared at him.

"Exactly" Rufus agreed, but then pointed his thumb at Flynn "Besides, if _Mr Let's Destroy Earth As We Know It_ here thinks it's a bad idea, just imagine what a really fucking bad idea this is!"

"I'm not trying to destroy earth" Flynn injected calmly causing Wyatt to roll his eyes.

"No one cares"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"We care about earth, but not about you" He shot back.

"Harsh, but accurate" Rufus mumbled.

"This is not helping" Lucy sighed and then popped two of her buttons loose.

"Stop that" Wyatt glared at her.

"Really? You really want her to stop undressing Mr Logan? That's not what I think" The former NSA agent sing songed.

"What did you say?" Blue eyes had turned steely and was now as focused as heat seeking missiles on Flynn.

"Oh come now, it's not strange at all. She's an attractive woman, beautiful really. Slender, but curvy in all the right places".

"Oh now your pushing it" Rufus openly glared while Wyatt stepped close enough to the former agent that their chests almost brushed.

"You don't talk about her like that. Another word out of your mouth and it will be the last one you ever speak".

Something in Wyatt's expression must have told him he was dead serious because Flynn raised his hands in surrender and backed away to lean against the wall.

"Wyatt" Lucy's soft voice stopped him from advancing on Flynn.

"It doesn't help with our problem though, we can't send Lucy out to be raped" Rufus raged.

"Hey!" All eyes turned to Lucy at her outburst "Stop it, just stop…" She put her hand up to stop Wyatt who had turned towards her, somehow still keeping Flynn in his line of sight. "What if we get home close enough, close enough to take his keys?"

"How?" Rufus asked.

"I lure him" She shrugged like it was no big deal. As if she seduced guards with people watching everyday. And not just any people either.

All three seemed to consider the idea in silence before Wyatt nodded at her.

"Get him close to the bar and I'll grab him."

 **One more chapter to go.**


End file.
